


How To (Attempt To) Socialize Your Glitch

by TerminusVerso



Series: Okay, who gave him a knife? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CPAU (Christmas Party AU), Gen, Homicide being Homicide, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, coffee theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: The holiday season of Gyftmas has arrived once again. Like in previous years, After receives an invite to Geno's Christmas party (a gathering he gets invited to, yet rarely joins) and decides to bring a special guest along with him:Homicide.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aftertale Sans & HomicideError, HomicideError & Reaper, One-sided AfterDeath?, Slight Afterdeath
Series: Okay, who gave him a knife? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105253
Kudos: 36





	How To (Attempt To) Socialize Your Glitch

In the Multiverse, there were many traditions that varied from AU to AU. Aftertale, of course, had a special tradition of its own. Every year around Christmas time, a big party would be held by Geno (2.0), and all Sanses and Papyruses were invited to attend. This year After intended to go. _With_ the unholy terror dubbed Homi (short for Homicide)- His Genocide may be the first, but he was far too late to claim the moniker 'Geno' as his own. Especially in the grand scheme of the Multiverse. Plus, everyone met Geno (2.0) first... so suddenly changing his name would be weird.

There was only one problem, though. Homicide wanted nothing to do with the Christmas party. 

"Homi, let go of the wall!" After growled, pulling on his counterpart's legs as he stubbornly clung to the nearest doorway. Homicide didn't move an inch. For an eternally weakened skeleton, the other had a surprisingly strong grip. 

"Never! You can't make me go to that stupid party. And stop calling me that funking name, it's even worse than 'Geno'!" The limpet of a monster replied with malice. 

After much help from Papyrus, AKA Later, (and more bribery than he was willing to admit to), they removed Homicide from the wall/doorframe.

The seemingly Classic Sans looked down at his watch. The time 5:24 sat on its screen. They were a bit late, but that was to be expected considering Homicide tried to escape on multiple occasions; Said skeleton was sulking next to him, begrudgingly wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that said '404: Sweater Not Found'. After knocked on Geno's door. The action of which seemed to increase Homi's displeasure tenfold. His grouchy, criminally insane counterpart looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice. 

Reaching into his inventory, he swiftly plucked out a chocolate bar and waved it in front of the squirrely skeleton. The other reacted like lightning. One minute he had the chocolate in his hand, and the next, it was being clutched in Homicide's steely grasp. Thankfully, it bought enough time for someone to answer the door. 

Geno opened it, and just in time to see his alternate self cram the entire chocolate bar (and wrapper) into their mouth. A vaguely disturbed expression crossed the bloody skeleton's face before he stuttered out, "C-come in?" 

And After did exactly that, dragging Homicide by the arm to prevent another escape attempt. Numerous different Sanses and Papyruses had already arrived. Edge and Fell from Underfell, Blue/Blueberry and Stretch from Underswap, Sci... who was from somewhere, Reaper/Death from Reapertale, the native Aftertale Sanses and their Papyrus- And many more that After couldn't say he was familiar with or recognized. Homicide tensed behind him, likely due to his strange distaste for others. After still hadn't figured out what exactly happened to his other half. But, all the signs pointed to nothing good. 

Warily, Geno led them over to where Classic, Edge, and Reaper were chatting. Reaper was the first to notice their approach, and After wasn't particularly fond of how the other's eyelight lingered on Geno and then Homicide. The white dot carried an unreadable emotion. One After wasn't about to try to decipher. When they reached the little group, everyone stopped talking. Classic appeared mildly interested, Edge seemed confused, and Reaper- He eyed Homicide with intense curiosity. Hopefully, that curiosity wouldn't end with him getting stabbed. 

Before any introductions could be made, the dark-cloaked skeleton teleported right in front of Homicide, leaned close, and asked, "What's your name, beautiful?"

Homicide growled, "None of your business. Now, get out of my face!"

"And what if I don't?" The death god asked, smugly. Reaper thought he could play the same game he did with Geno. However, the next action proved his assumption to be very wrong. A soft _smack_ echoed across the room. Almost everyone was staring at Homicide in shock. The other Aftertale Sans had not only escaped After's hold but used his now freed hand to hit Reaper. The palm of said hand was sitting right in the middle of the god's face; Ever-so-slowly, Homicide dragged it downward. Pleased with the gobsmacked expression Reaper wore, he decided to add salt to the wound by snatching the cup of coffee from him and taking a sip.

"Yeah, this is mine now. What are _you_ going to do about it?" Homicide stated, wearing a look of triumph.

No one reacted. Not even Reaper, who just had his beloved coffee snatched from him. After wasn't sure what to do. Should he try to get Homi to give the drink back... or not? 'Yes' would be the right answer, if Homicide was a sane, mature monster. But, he was not. Plus, he already said 'mine' and After knew well enough to back off when that word was involved. 

Suddenly, a short skeleton with an ink stain on his face appeared right next to Death and his likely murderer. After noted the poor soul was a tad too close to Homicide. 

"Oh, hi!" The colorful-garbed Sans started. "I don't think we've me-" 

The words were cut off by the pained cry of their speaker, and a harsh _crack_ followed. After sighed and rolled his eyelights. _Just another Thursday. He should be happy me and Paps did a weapons check before forcing Homi out from under his rock. You only make that mistake once._

Homicide's latest victim fell to the ground, crying out, "Why!" _  
_

"You're annoying." After's, unfortunately, insane counterpart replied. 

As if nothing happened, Homicide walked away. Headed towards Blue if After's assumptions were correct. 

Reaper gazed after the other, whispering in awe, "He can throw a punch, _and_ he likes coffee."

Instantly after, the dark-cloaked god whirled around to face the bloody skeleton in the room, "My sweet Geno,"

" _What?_ "

"I'm truly sorry, but it seems our game of cat and mouse has come to an end."

"Reap-" Geno started, only to be interrupted.

"Shh-shh! Don't make this harder than it needs to be" Reaper turned away dramatically before continuing, "Farewell, Geno. Don't be too miserable without me." With that said, the bringer of death vanished in a puff of black smoke. After had a sneaking suspicion the skeleton left to search for Homicide. But, he'd worry about that later. Mainly when a mass group starts screaming in utter horror and fear. Until then he had other problems.

"Geno, are you... okay?" After questioned the shocked skeleton.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I- I'm just... not sure if I should feel happy Reaper will stop harassing me, or insulted because he thinks a literal other version of me is more attractive."


End file.
